


Dreaming

by MissGamerGeek



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGamerGeek/pseuds/MissGamerGeek
Summary: Maya falls asleep while studying at Riley's and ends up telling Riley how she feels... in so many words.





	

“Mmmm. Oh.”

Riley looked over at her best friend, who had fallen asleep studying. “Maya?”

“Uhhhhh.”

“Peaches?”

“Mmmm, Riley," her voice was needy and breathy as she called out the name from unconsciousness.

“Oh my god. Maya!”

Maya’s eyes fluttered open, “Huh?”

“Y-you were d-dreaming. Um…you weren't q-quiet.”

Maya’s eyes snapped open. “What did I say?”

“Y-you were making um… s-sex noises,” Riley didn't know how to address this.

Maya’s face flushed bright red.

“… and you said _my_ name.”

She had always been one to think on her toes, but at this exact moment Maya could not come up with one believable story to tell Riley that would explain this besides the truth. There wasn't one lie she could spin that would explain moaning her best friends name.

“Peaches, were you dreaming about me? A-and you? H-having…sex?” Riley didn't know what to do, but she needed to know.

“Whaaaaaa…” Maya’a voice was too high to be at all convincing. “Of course not! That… that would be… um… that would be inappropriate. We're best friends…um… I…”

“Maya,” Riley placed her hand under Maya’s chin and tilted it up to meet her eyes. She leaned in and kissed her. “I've thought about you too. I thought it was just me.”

“You have?” Maya was gobsmacked as she got lost in the brunette’s eyes.

Riley nodded. “I have. It started two month ago.”

Maya searched her brain, “But that’s when you and Lucas broke up. Is that why?”

“Yes. I wish I would have realized it sooner, Peaches. I think I was afraid to feel this before, but I woke up sweaty, calling your name.” Riley’s face blushed as she told Maya the story. “I broke it off the next day. It wasn’t fair to him to keep going if I was having feelings for someone else.”

“You woke up sweaty?” Maya asked in jest. She had been hanging on to every word.

“Umm… it was an intense dream. When I woke up I knew it was you. It’s always been you. I just didn’t know you would feel the same.”

“Riles, I’ve loved you since I was twelve.”

“Maya, we’ve loved each other since we were seven?” Riley was confused.

“For someone so beautiful you can be dense sometimes. Come here,” Maya pulled Riley in closer until their lips connected.


End file.
